kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Asian Badger * Badger Bandits Baboon * The Baboon Boss Black-necked Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Chinese Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile (also known as the Crocodile Sergeant) * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gah-ri * Fung's father * Water Chinese Flying Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) Chinese Frog * Master Frog Chinese Goose * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's Father * Mr. Ping's Grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace Chinese Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu * Hao's mother Chinese Mountain Cat * Mei Ling Clouded Leopard * The Wu Sisters Crow * Qinchu's minions Dog * Master Dog Fattail Scorpion * Scorpion Flamingo * Fire Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Grand Master Oogway * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Master Po * Po's Mother * Po's Father * Villagers of the Panda Village * Villagers of the Panda Hideout Goat * The Soothsayer * Sai So Golden Langur * Master Monkey Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla Bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal Gray Wolf * The Mountain Wolf Clan * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Master Wolf * Shen's Wolf Army ** Boss Wolf Green Tree Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's Mother ** Viper's sisters (unconfirmed) Himalayan Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Indian Peafowl * Lord Shen * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Shen's Father ** Shen's Mother Jaguar * Earth Javan Rhinoceros * The Anvil of Heaven * Commander Vachir * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons * Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Malayan Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Mountain Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Mouse Lemur * Tong Fo Owl *Phang Huang Ox * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Master Bull * The Instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Master Storming Ox Pekin Duck * Apple Cart Duck * Villagers of the Valley of Peace Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat Bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan Red Panda * Master Shifu Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Sheep Skunk * Master Skunkman Snow Leopard * Tai Lung * Master Leopard * Wu Sisters South China Tiger * Master Tigress Taihu Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of the Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung Takin *Jong *Jong's son Tarantula * Wood Tibetan Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo Tibetan Sand Fox * Qinchu Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao Water Buffalo * Qidan Clan ** Temutai Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters